


unspoken (home)

by tokioto



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cliche, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Returning Home, this is just mindless fluff lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokioto/pseuds/tokioto
Summary: Tokiya returns home after a long day at work.





	unspoken (home)

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t edit this at all. enjoy. also sex is mentioned like, twice, but nothing happens.

The dorm room is dark when Tokiya finally opens the door, dark enough that he doesn’t recognize the figure slumped on his couch—their couch, he can’t forget, this was Otoya’s room too—and so when he turns on the light, seeing the red-haired boy passed out there comes as a surprise. 

Tokiya’s recording session had run late and then he’d been invited to go out for drinks with the idol he’d recorded with (of which he can’t remember the name of, if he’s being completely honest) and, trying to seem at least a little bit interested in the man, he’d accepted. It was well past the time Otoya typically went to bed once Tokiya had finally arrived back at the Agency’s campus, so he’d been under the assumption that his colleague would be in bed. His surprise was understandable.

Not wanting to wake him, he quietly slips off his jacket and leaves it on the back of the chair at their desk and leaves his bag there as well, cringing at the dull thud it makes on the table when it slips from his hand.

There are a few beats of silence and Tokiya thinks he is safe, and then he hears his name muttered from the couch. “Hn...Toki, that you?” The way Otoya says it sends a shiver up Tokiya’s spine, a small reminder of the fact that he’s home.

Otoya’s voice sounds passive, submissive, almost pathetic as it’s muffled by the cushions he’s apparently stuffed his face into. It’s so quiet that Tokiya almost misses it, but he knows that truly he never could have—he is always listening for Otoya’s voice, be it at breakfast in the cafeteria during the group’s loud conversations or in songs of drama CDs he’d never let Otoya know he kept. He listened for Otoya’s hurried goodbyes in the morning as he rushed out the door trying to squeeze in twenty minutes of exercise at the gym, listened for the gradual crescendo of his moans and whines at night when they—well. There was no point in dwelling over it now.

Tokiya smiles with his back turned to Otoya, fishing his phone out of his bag now that he knows his partner is awake. “Sorry, did I wake you?” He speaks in such a hushed tone that he almost repeats himself, quiet as though Otoya is still asleep.

“No. Well, yes,” Otoya responds, voice slightly hoarse from having just woken up. “I was waiting for you and I fell asleep, so it’s fine.”

Tokiya crosses the room to sit next to his roommate, having successfully found his phone. “You didn’t have to wait for me.”  _ Thank you, anyway _ goes unspoken, but after spending so many years rooming with the man, he’s sure Otoya receives his message. “Sorry, I’m late.”

Otoya is sitting up now, rubbing his eyes on the sleeves of his hoodie. There’s a red mark on his cheek from where he probably rested on his arm. It makes Tokiya smile. Otoya grins brightly back at him. “It’s okay. How was your recording session?”

“It was...fine,” Tokiya replies. He’s not lying.

“Who’d you sing with?” There’s a look in Otoya’s eyes as though he already knows the answer.

Tokiya flushes. “He had, um. Black hair. I think his name begins with an A.”

Otoya chuckles. “Toki, it’s a bad business practice to not know who you’ve sung with.” Despite his critique of Tokiya’s career, he leans over to the man anyway, beginning to unbutton his shirt. It’s not in a seductive way—it’s late and the two of them deserve proper rest as soon as possible. It’s more domestic than anything, intimate like a married couple. Tokiya’s working on that.

Tokiya just hums, admiring his roommate. Partner. Lover. It’s hard to see where their relationship falls. He thinks, at times, that they could use any label and get away with it. Kissing Otoya in the morning as he leaves the room and at night when he inevitably falls asleep in Tokiya’s bed has become routine. They make love when their schedule allows them and lean into each other’s touch unconsciously. It’d be nice to call Otoya his boyfriend, but it’s late, so he saves the discussion for the morning that awaits them. His first priority is getting the two of them to bed, so he assists Otoya in the removal of his shirt, helping with the last few buttons and moving his hands to the other’s hoodie, slowly pulling the zipper down. There’s no shirt underneath; Typical.

Otoya chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry, it got hot, so I took my shirt off…”

It’s silly. Really, it’s silly in an Otoya way. They both know what Tokiya should say:  _ you would take your hoodie off first _ , but he doesn’t reprimand him. Instead, he rolls his eyes and removes Otoya’s hoodie anyway, zipping it back up to fold it and place it on the coffee table. “At least tell me you’re...decent under there,” Tokiya says instead, glancing at Otoya’s lower half.

It’s teasing with no bite attached and it makes the corners of Otoya’s mouth flit up for a split second. As soon as he grins he’s flushed, hands frantically waving in front of his face and the words, “Of course I am!” rush out of his mouth.

It makes Tokiya smile. He knew he’d get a reaction like that. Otoya is predictable in his reactions to teasing, in the way he riles the others up and how he never fails to make Tokiya smile on busy nights like this; And yet he’s so unpredictable with how he’s always surprising Tokiya each time he comes home. In the end, it was not Tokiya returning to his dorm room, but instead him returning to Otoya. Otoya  _ is  _ his home.

They finish getting into their pajamas, opting to change themselves, and when they crawl into Tokiya’s bunk (Otoya’s goes unused most nights), Tokiya smiles and kisses Otoya on the forehead. Otoya giggles and kisses the crook of Tokiya’s neck, right where he knows he’s sensitive, and Tokiya laughs right back, the gesture tickling. He brings the covers up over their shoulders, relaxes into Otoya’s lazy grip around his waist, and closes his eyes. “I’m home,” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> if the end seems rushed, it is. i wrote the first 3/4ths of this last night at 2 am and i wrote the last part ten minutes ago; it’s pretty clear where i took a break. i haven’t written anything for myself other than poetry in a while, so this was nice to work on. i will refine my next work a lot more but i just wanna get back into getting words on the page right now....next in utapri i’ll probably be writing some tokiya/starish because he’s. He’s Gay.


End file.
